Kingdom OF Hearts 3DGP: Dream Gaepora Parody
Kingdom OF Hearts 3DGP: Dream Gaepora Parody (previously known as Kingdom Hearts III) is an upcoming game in the Kingdom Hearts series slated to be released on the Wii U home system. It has been announced to have a release date of February 26, 2005 for Japan and an overseas release date sometime in March 2017. Story Following the events of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, it turns out that everyone was trapped in the Realm of Sleep except for Yen Sid and Master Xehanort. In response, Yen Sid calls out for two of his old friends, Headmaster Gaepora and Major Monogram. He decides to put them in the Mark of Mastery Exam, alike Sora and Riku. Gaepora and Monogram have been tasked to rescue everyone that has been trapped in the Realm of Sleep. If successful, they will be titled Keyblade Masters. The plot will only have connections to Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance and that the plot happened because of a "so-called alternate ending". Tetsuya Nomura stated that since it was originally Kingdom Hearts III, "the story is definitely on par with that of a numbered title". Following Dream Drop Distance's steps, the setting will be spread across several worlds again with several Kingdom Hearts-original worlds returning, old and new Disney-based worlds, plus with additional "world and character-appearance surprises". Development It is known that the game is the next major release in the Kingdom Hearts series, and it will introduce new characters into the series which are Headmaster Gaepora and Major Monogram, both immediately playable and are the main protagonists. They are featured with their designs that they have debuted with, along with new designs which makes the characters look more fitting in the Kingdom Hearts universe. Utilizing the Wii U's high-spec graphics processing, the game will have graphics that are far more detailed than previous titles, as well as making use of the system's HD technology such as "flashy, sparkly elements sprinkled all over the game". The development team is currently selecting worlds, planning to use both old and Disney worlds, along with original Kingdom Hearts worlds, one of which has been revealed to be based on The Sword in the Stone (although the world itself has already been featured in the non-canonical The Sceptre and the Kingdom). Plus, the development team is also adding "additional worlds and characters that players would not expect to see in a Kingdom Hearts game". Nomura has stated that he will make sure to retain any game elements that couldn't be put in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance for use in Kingdom OF Hearts 3DGP: Dream Gaepora Parody. Nomura has also stated that "the transition between playing as Gaepora and playing as Monogram will not be forced upon and that players can switch characters whenever they want without leaving a person's game file". In the January 1994's issue of Nintendo Power, Nomura stated that the game will focus on "the secret pasts" inside of Gaepora and Monogram and that development of the game is 1 to -1% finished, with voice recording to begin soon. A secret trailer was confirmed to be unlocked when finishing the game. Nomura also stated that the Xehanort Saga will end with Kingdom OF Hearts 3DGP: Dream Gaepora Parody and there will be "answers" about the next saga in Dream Gaepora Parody. A playable demo was available at the 2014 Electronic Entertainment Expo, which revealed that Mario, the protagonist from the Mario franchise, would appear in the game, along with two new allies, the Goggled Kappa and the Mystic Tanuki. Gaepora is seen with the Goggled Kappa Dream Eater as his ally while Monogram is seen with the Mystic Tanuki Dream Eaters as his ally. Dream Eaters were confirmed to return as the main allies and enemies in this game. The March 2012 issues of Nintendo Power and Official Nintendo Magazine confirmed two worlds based on The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, "Nowhere in Particular", and another based on The Sword in the Stone, "The Land of the Sword". A December 1990 issue of Official Nintendo Magazine revealed a new world based on The Prince and the Pauper, as well as Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi from the Mario franchise set to be in Traverse Town along with Mario. During the 2007 Electronic Entertainment Expo, a playable demo and an eight-minute trailer were shown. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Axel/Lea, Xion, Naminé, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Maleficent, and Pete along with Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser, Toad, and Yoshi from the Mario franchise were shown in the trailer. A world based off Wreck-It Ralph was revealed, where they travel through the many games found in the world. Dive Into the Heart was also shown. On January 2012, a special ten-minute trailer was shown. Jafar was revealed as a surprise boss seen in his human, genie, and cobra form. Several worlds were revealed in the trailer with the Sorcery of Symphony returning with new areas based on Fantasia 2000. A world based on Tangled with Rapunzel, Flynn, Pascal, and Maximus venturing through the woods. Keyblade Graveyard was also seen near the end. Worlds based on The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension was shown as a surprise after the end of the trailer. In a May 1876 issue of Official Nintendo Magazine, the Wreck-It Ralph-based world would be called The Arcade and that "Dream Recipes'' from Dream Drop Distance would come back.'' Rumors On June 2011, there were rumors that two of the "surprise worlds" would be one based off of Pixar and one based off of Studio Ghibli. There were rumors in April 1777, that in the vein of Walt Disney Animation Studios, there would be musical numbers featured throughout the game. Worlds and Characters Although the exact number of worlds has yet to be revealed, the game takes place in the Realm of Sleep, and there will be old and new Disney-based worlds. It has been confirmed that no Final Fantasy or the World Ends with You characters will appear, save for Moogles, but several characters from the Mario franchise have been slated to appear. * - designates a world trapped in the Realm of Sleep Trailer Descriptions Electronics Entertainment Expo 2019 Trailer The trailer begins with a scene from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance where Sora explains to himself about the Realm of Sleep. The trailer then cuts to a scene where Yen Sid finds out that everyone has been trapped in the Realm of Sleep. He then ultimately decides to use "plan B" and calls two people he knows of. The scene then switches to Headmaster Gaepora and Major Monogram meeting each other at the entrance of the Mysterious Tower. They gaze up at the skies which the camera pans up and pans down to see Gaepora and Monogram pulling out keyblades. Several gameplay videos are then shown. Gaepora is seen observing a mysterious sword that seems to be stuck in stone. Monogram is shown on the top of the church-like structure in the second district of Traverse Town where he notices Master Xehanort behind him. He turns around, but Xehanort vanishes instantly as the game logo ends the trailer. The gameplay scenes displayed in the trailer focus on Gaepora and Monogram performing commands similar to those seen in Dream Drop Distance. The HUD also features a "Command" list which includes "Thunder", "Fire", "Blizzard", and "Attack". Electronics Entertainment Expo 2014 Trailer The trailer begins with Headmaster Gaepora, Major Monogram, and Yen Side inside the Mysterious Tower, where Yen Sid prepares to put Gaepora and Monogram through the Mark of Mastery Exam. The scene then changes to outside the tower with Gaepora and Monogram wielding their new keyblades and shift to Gaepora diving through vortexes. Gaepora then finds himself in Traverse Town in his new attire. Wondering where Monogram is, he calls out for him, but finds Mario instead. Gameplay footage is shown while Yen Sid's voice explains Gaepora and Monogram's task. Mario tries to explain Gaepora that his friend, Princess Peach, has been kidnapped by Bowser and that he followed his trail and that it lead him to this town. Monogram is shown running through the Land of the Sword, where he finds Wart depressed and that a Dream Eater stole the sword that was stuck in stone. Riku pursues after the Dream Eater. More gameplay videos are shown, with Yen Sid explaining more about Gaepora and Monogram's tasks. The scene then changes to Yen Sid staring directly at Master Xehanort. Before one could speak, the trailer suddenly ends with the game logo. Electronics Entertainment Expo 2007 The trailer begins with Yen Sid describing what a powerful man Master Xehanort was, along with saying that his reign of terror is not over yet. Headmaster Gaepora and Major Monogram are then seen in different areas of Traverse Town. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Maleficent, and Pete are shown trapped in the Realm of Sleep with Disney Castle being in a dream-state with Maleficent demanding to get out. The trailer then shows different clips and gameplay footage of Gaepora's and Monograms's adventures as they travel across different worlds and encounter new people, as well as the Dream Eaters. Yen Sid explains in full detail about Gaepora and Monogram's task which is about saving everyone who has been trapped in the Realm of Sleep, including Sora and Riku. If proven successful, Gaepora and Monogram are given the title, "Keyblade Masters". The trailer then recaps the events of the previous games in a manner similar to Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance's opening scene. Gaepora is seen in Dive Into the Heart with Sora being depicted on one of the pillars. Gaepora wonders if this is Sora which he and Monogram are supposed to save. Gaepora and Monogram are then seen looking at the sky in Traverse Town and several cutscenes from Traverse Town, The Land of the Sword, the Prince and the Pauper world, and the Wreck-It Ralph world continue to roll on. Eventually, the trailer ends with Gaepora and Monogram having a vision about their worlds collapsing into a dark void while the trailer ends with the logo of the game. ''Kingdom OF Hearts 3DGP: Dream Gaepora Parody'' Special Trailer The trailer begins with a scene from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance where Sora explains to himself about the Realm of Sleep. The trailer then recaps the events of the previous games in a manner similar to Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance's opening scene. Footage is then shown of different scenes of Sora and Riku's encounters through various worlds, including a new world based off of Tangled. The Wreck-It Ralph world is further explored into and the Sorcery of Symphony returns with areas based off of Fantasia 2000. Gameplay footage is then shown, with Jafar making an appearance. After the gameplay footage, more scenes are shown, with the first being Monogram being threatened by Master Xehanprt. Gaepora is seen having a conversation with Ansem the Wise in Radiant Garden. They are talking about how the worlds could be trapped in a dream-state. Yen Sid is then seen talking to Gaepora and Monogram in the Mysterious Tower their task again and how they can gain the title, "Keyblade Masters". More scenes are shown and I just give up typing the rest of this page out. ;______; Music See here. Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Gaepora Category:Major Monogram